The Melodious Nocturne's Last Song
by SinIsAnotherNameForPleasure
Summary: I'm...afraid, admitted Demyx in a small voice.  I'm afraid I won't come back.  Demyx's assignment is to destroy the Keyblade wielder in Hollow Bastion, but what if he is the one who is destroyed? Demyx doesn't want to fade away just yet...


A/N: Hiya! This is Sin again. I just want to tell you all that I was feeling extremely bored, and also that I am currently in the throes of not just writer's block, but also artist's block! A double-hitter! So please exuse this sorry excuse for fanfiction.

I actually got the idea for this short little oneshot from Deviantart. The main theme was based off of a comic I saw whilst searching for some good quality XigDem artwork (sadly there is not enough in this world), and it totally pulled at my black hole of a heart. There is a small reference to a pic made by Nire-chan (one of the most cracktastical artists on DA); can you spot it?

I've been wanting to do a XigDem pairing for a while now...so here it is.

Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: KH does not belong to me. If it did it would not even be recognizable as KH, save for the characters. The plot would be completely different in the way of romance. And Nobodies would theoretically have hearts. So Demyx would be right. Also, the song "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor does not belong to me either. But I wish it did.

xx.//Silent Melodies//.xx

Demyx lounged around the castle listlessly, absentmindedly humming a tune. He didn't even know the song stuck in his throat; he was barely aware that he was even humming in the first place. Organization XIII's Number IX had something on his mind.

Something big.

Blue eyes that normally sparkled with life were dull and clouded over; even his blonde hair seemed darker than usual. The Melodious Nocturne had finally ceased to play.

Demyx stopped walking when he felt something soft brush his cheek. Snapping out of his daze, he looked around and saw a very familiar ponytail...attached to a very familiar head...attached to a VERY familiar body. Xigbar the Freeshooter was attached to the ceiling, looking perfectly content.

"Hey Demy, what's up little dude?" drawled Xigbar in his surfer-accent, righting himself with such speed that it made Demyx a little light-headed. Xigbar tilted his head to the side and tapped the tip of Demyx's nose with his index finger, scrutinizing Demyx with the one eye that wasn't hidden beneath an eyepatch. "Why the depressing tune?"

"Nya?" said Demyx, confused.

"'Where'd You Go?' Fort Minor? If that's not depressing, I don't know what is." Xigbar's single exposed amber eye became serious and he gently stroked the younger Nobody's cheek. "What's wrong Demy? You're not your usual chipper self. You worried about your assignment?"

"As if!!" exploded Demyx before he could stop himself. Xigbar grinned ferally. Blushing, Demyx practically smacked his hand over his mouth. Great, now he was starting to pick up on his boyfriend's mannerisms. Another month or so and he'd be sporting scars and wearing an eyepatch.

Another month...

"Demyx? Hellooooo? Is anyone home?" Xigbar waved his hand obnoxiously in front of Number IX's face.

"I'm...afraid," admitted Demyx in a small voice. Xigbar's annoying demeanor instantly melted away and he gazed at the smaller man with something unreadable in his eyes. "I'm afraid I won't come back."

"Aww, is that all? Everything will be okay," comforted Xigbar, holding Demyx tightly against his body.

"No it won't! That Keyblade wielder...he's strong! I lucked out in the Underworld but this time he'll mean business! I don't want to fade away...!" Demyx was practically hysterical by this time; needless to say, Xigbar was unnerved.

"Shhh, DemDem, it's all going to be all right. All right, you hear! Don't worry about a thing."

Demyx gazed up at the amber-eyed sniper tearfully. "I'm afraid..." he whispered. Xigbar captured his lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. When they broke apart he breathed, "You'll come back, I promise."

Demyx smiled sadly and made a heart-shape with his index fingers and thumbs. He pressed it lightly against Xigbar's chest and a tear fell down his cheek.

"If I come back...will you love me with this heart I've given you?" Xigbar smiled and held the boy even tighter.

"_When _you come back...I will love you with this heart you've given me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swirling colors.

Mist.

A cracked portal.

Xigbar stood in Proof of Existence, gazing emotionlessly at the empty gateway that lay broken and shattered before him. It looked like a grave.

The grave of The Melodious Nocturne.

He knew that at the moment Demyx had ceased to exist, the portal that belonged to him and only him ceased to function as well.

Xigbar had promised Demyx that he would come back.

Demyx didn't come back.

Drip.

A single drop of salt water fell to the last reminder that a Nobody...

No...

A _somebody_ named Demyx had existed...

Lived...

...and died.

The Freeshooter swore that he would kill that Keyblade master once and for all. For taking away something precious from him. And if he was the one who was annihilated...then it was just as well. Either Demyx would be avenged, or...Xigbar would be reunited with him some time, some place...where Nobodies went after they faded away.

Xigbar put a hand over where his heart should have been. Over where the "heart" Demyx had given him should have been.

Why was it aching?

Why...?

Xigbar turned on his heel and walked away, listlessly whispering the last Nocturne he had heard...and would ever hear again.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone..._

_...Please come back home._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: Um...I hope I didn't make anyone cry?

I sent the draft of this to my friend and she started to cry...I felt guilty ::sweatdrop::

Also, do any of you who have played KH2 remember Proof of Existence? It was that kind of mystical-looking room with the portals leading to Havoc's Divide (Luxord's battleground) and Addled Impasse (Saix's battleground). I had always thought that it looked like a graveyard of sorts, because the portals of all the Organization XIII members that you deafeated crack and stop working, and become their "grave markers". It's almost poetic, in a way...

Did you like it? Hate it? Either way, please review and boost my non-existent self-esteem. Thanks!


End file.
